The use of magnetic beads for the separation of components from biological samples has many precedents and is well documented (Kvam et al., Application of Magnetic Beads in Bioassays; Bio/Technology 11, 60-63 (1993)). In particular, the use of magnetic beads for the separation of target antigens from biological fluids for diagnostic purposes is especially useful where the biological fluid is a whole blood.
Cytology generally refers to the study of the structure, function and pathology of cells. In a clinical laboratory environment cytotechnologists and pathologists diagnose a patient's condition by visually examining specimens of the patient's cells. These cells are typically stained to better define the structure of the cells and to aid in the visual review of the cells.
One common cytological technique is a pap smear, in which the cells from a woman's cervix are sampled and analyzed in order to detect the presence of abnormal cells. The process involves collecting a specimen from a woman's cervix using a brush or related instruments, and the specimen is then transferred to a slide for subsequent processing. The slide containing the specimen is then stained using on or more staining solutions and the slides are then coverslipped. The slide can then be evaluated visually by a cytotechnologist or by an automated imaging system. The presence of blood or other macromolecules in the patient sample may result in a scant cellular material on the prepared slide thus rendering the slide unusable for diagnostic purposes.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved methods for separating biological components from a patient sample. In particular, present invention relates to a means by which red blood cells or red blood cell components are separated from a patient sample by the use of magnetic beads. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.